Toriko (Universe)
Summary In a world where the taste and texture of food is extremely important there exist individuals known as Bishokuya (luxury food providers) who specialize in the acquisition of rare ingredients and animals. The titular character and leading protagonist, Toriko, is one of these hunters and it is his dream to find the most precious foods in the world and create the ultimate dinner course. As one of the most famous hunters in the Human World he is regularly hired by restaurants and the rich to seek out new ingredients and rare animals. A man with inhuman ability, he utilizes his incredible strength and knowledge of the animal kingdom to capture ferocious, evasive and rare beasts to further his final goal, the ultimate dinner course composed of the most delicious food in the world. He is currently accompanied by Komatsu, a weak and timid chef who, inspired by Toriko's ambition, travels with him to improve his culinary skills and find rare ingredients. The series is ongoing. The manga has a fair amount of spin-off material considering how it's fairly new, having spawned an ongoing anime series, an OVA, a crossover anime special with One Piece, as well as a Cross Epoch style manga crossover. A movie based on Shimabukuro's original 2008 one shot, and 3 video games have also been created. A spinoff manga called Gourmet Gakuen Toriko is also running. Power of this verse The verse has many Country-Continent level characters, Large Planet level Top Tiers, and a potential Star level God Tier. Speed wise, top tiers are Relativistic to FTL. The verse is also known for having an array of broken abilities such as atomic level hax and paralyzing techniques known as "knocking." On top of all this, Toriko has the largest sample size of powerful characters in recent memory of Shounen Jump, having millions upon millions of powerful city to country sized monsters in the Human World alone, combined with a world military capable of leveling Japan over a dozen times over. Supporters and Opponents of the series Supporters: Minority World DBZMLP12345 Rocks75 Antvasima Erlkaw16 SwordSlayer99 Torikoissogood AsuraDestructor ManlySpirit Darkness552 Lord-Of-Creation CrossverseCrisis goodyfresh741 Kowt Celestial Pegasus Not Jim Sterling PaChi2 Battlemania (MUGEN KUGI PUNCH!) Grudgeman1706 Neutral: Sheoth SuperKamiNappa Faisal Shourov Opponents: Characters Human World Residents: Four Heavenly Kings Crew * [[Toriko|'Toriko']] * [[Coco|'Coco']] * Zebra * Sani * Komatsu * Terrycloth Acacia's Disciples * [[Ichiryuu|'Ichiryuu']] * [[Jirou|'Jirou']] * [[Midora|'Midora']] Beasts: * Four Beast * Regal Mammoth * Red Nitro Bishokukai: * [[Starjun|'Starjun']] * Tommyrod * Grinpatch * [[Chiyo|'Chiyo']] IGO: * [[Mansam|'Mansam']] * [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Rin(Toriko) Rin] 0th Biotope: * [[Rapp|'Rapp']] * Yosaku NEO: * Joa * Teppei * Zaus Other: * [[Zonge|'Zonge']] * Melk The Second * [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Match Match] * Guemon * [[Setsuno|'Setsuno']] * [[Don Slime|'Don Slime']] * [[Acacia|'Acacia']] * GOD (Toriko) Gourmet World Residents: Hex Food World: * Buranchi * Mappy * Dinner * Nosh Eight Kings * [[Guiness|'"Wolf King" Guinness']] * "Mother of All Snakes" Mother Snake * "Boss of the Skies" Emperor Crow * "Dragon King" Derous * "Monkey King" Bambina * "Horse Monarch" Heracles * [[Moon (Toriko)|'"Whale King" Moon']] * [["Deer King" Sky Deer|'"Deer King" Sky Deer']] Category:Toriko Category:Verses